Harry Potter: Kryptonian Son
by TheCrossoverKing2395
Summary: A WBL story. When the Dark Lord attacks the Potter home, Eric Potter is mistakenly labelled the Boy Who Lived. But Harry has more power then his brother, he is the last son of Krypton
1. The Last Son Who Lived

Disclaimer: DC Comics own the rights to Superman and all related characters and elements. J. owns Harry Potter and all related characters and elements.

Chapter 1: The-Last-Son-Who-Lived

Jor-El watched as his only son soared through the upper atmosphere of the exploding planet, Krypton. His wife, Lara had already been killed by the traitor General Zod. Zod had tried to steal Jor-El's Stardrive prototype. However unknown to the general was that the stardrive ship could only fit a child. The child that would fit the spacecraft was Jor-El's son, Kal-El.

When Zod had arrived he had managed to hold back Zod long enough for his wife, Lara Van-El, activated the stardrive. This action enraged Zod so much that he stabbed Jor-El in the side and physically threw him across the room. He ran and stabbed Lara through the heart before she could even react. Zod had realised too late that he had made a mistake and killed himself. It had only been seconds since Kal managed to escape his home planet. After he watched his son go off to the stars he crawled to his wife's corpse.

"I love you Lara," Jor-El whispered as he and the rest were grabbed in Death's cold embrace.

XOXOXO

The spacecraft made its way across many different galaxies. However the spacecraft didn't go unnoticed by many of the higher beings in the universe. One of these was a great wizard known as Shazam. Shazam had been known by many different names such as Merlin and Godric Gryffindor. Shazam's personal friend, the Phantom Stranger, had calculated where the child's craft was going to land. The Stranger and Shazam blessed the child with the ability to utilize magic, this was because of where he was going to land.

XOXOXO

Lily Potter looked down at her precious son, Eric Sirius Potter. It had been six unforgettable months, her little boy was growing up fast. His red curly hair grew longer almost daily, his hazel eyes shone with mischief just like his father's and he had a small amount of puppy fat. Suddenly she felt her magic pulling her to a forest near the Potter family home in Godric's Hollow. After journeying for fifteen minutes she found a large silver craft in the middle of a crater.

Lily rushed over to craft, the Ravenclaw side of her coming out. After a minute of inspecting the craft, a door opened. Instantly her ears were bombarded with a baby crying. She rushed over to see a baby with black hair, blue eyes and wrapped in a blue blanket with a stylised S imprinted onto the fabric. She picked up the baby and momentarily regretted it. Her memories were changing. Instead of only having one baby she had two! This baby, Harry James Potter. She looked down at Harry and stroked his hair as he slept.

"Let's go home," she whispered and walked back towards Godric Hollow. Unknown to her a man in a black watched the events unfold.

"Good luck Kal-El," whispered the man before he turned away. A silver coin fell from the man and landed on the forest floor. The man smiled again.

XOXOXO

Peter Pettigrew stood in the doorway of Godric's Hollow.

"Thanks Peter, your a lifesaver," said James as he straightened his robes.

"It's okay," said Peter. "I don't mind watching the kids,"

His words fell upon deaf ears. It was too late for Peter to turn back now. He realised during his 5th year that the other Marauders used him as a source of light entertainment. He turned to the Dark Lord hoping to get a feeling of belonging. Peter quickly realized his mistake, but it was too late. For Wormtail it was always too late. He absent mindly put the boys in their cribs. As soon as he placed his fingers on the dark mark Harry screamed. A shadow quickly filled the children's room as Lord Voldemort appeared.

Wormtail ran over and kissed the robes of his master. Voldemort however wasn't paying attention to his whimpering betrayer.

"I value loyalty Wormtail, which you sadly have none," said Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra," he said in a matter of fact tone. Wormtail was hit with the killing curse before he could even react. Voldemort stared at the two children. One was asleep while one was awake. The boy with the blue eyes stared at Voldemort.

"Goodbye Harry Potter, Avada Kedavra!" screamed the Dark Lord. At the last second Voldemort noticed that Harry's eye started to glow scarlet. The killing curse rebounded upon Voldemort, ripping his body apart. The glowing in Harry's eyes didn't stop, light poured out of his eyes and onto the roof. The burning roof caved in. A piece of rubble collided with Eric Potter's hand. The baby woke up crying as a scar in the shape of the letters LV burned in his hand.

Three hours later James Potter ran into the nursery closely followed by his wife, Lily. They both ran over to Eric's crib and immediately noticed the scar.

"Lily, Eric is the boy who lived," said James. They had forgotten about their other son, leaving Harry in his crib in the smoldering.

XOXOXO

Harry Potter stood in the attic of Potter Manor staring out at the grounds. Harry realized he was no ordinary wizard, he knew he was just a bit more special then everyone else. He remembered the fateful Halloween night when his twin had been declared the boy who lived. Harry knew different, he once tried telling his mother this but she locked him in the dungeons for a week. Harry liked the sunlight, it made feel strong. He blinked as he looked down at the grass. His family where sat down there eating Eric's third birthday cake while Harry looked down wanting to be treat equally.


	2. Solitude

Disclaimer: : I don't own Harry Potter or DC Comics.

Chapter 2: Solitude

Harry Potter was a very lonely six year old. The day was very sunny and Harry was playing by himself. The red ball he had taken from his brother's presents was currently bouncing off the wall. Harry had noticed over the years he had a large variety of extraordinary powers. Flight, heat vision and freeze breath. That was just the beginning. The ball he was throwing was actually chipping at the brickwork of the old manor. Harry dismissed this and just focused solely on the ball. Unbeknownst to Harry he was being watched.

Albus Dumbledore the self styled Leader of the Light watched as Harry played with the ball. The wards on Potter Manor where very strong and where designed to prevent damage to the structure. But the child in front of him was unknowningly and successfully damaging the wall. Albus stared at the ball and the boy. Albus was openly honest when it came to the Potter Twins. Harry was his favourite as he found Eric to be a selfish, spoilt and arrogant brat. He also suspected that it was Harry and not Eric who was the boy who lived.

"Hello Professor," said Harry not taking his eyes of the ball.

"Hello Harry, would you mind if I played with you?" asked Dumbledore.

The ball fell to the floor as Harry spun around with a look of hope pouring out of his blue eyes. Harry slowly nodded. Dumbledore picked up the ball which was fairly light and through it to Harry. He expertly catched the ball and through it back. Dumbledore catched the ball and went flying back three feet.

"I'm sorry Professor!" screamed Harry. Harry utilised his superspeed and used what he called his bone vision to see if he had injured the Headmaster.

"Don't worry my boy, I am unharmed," said Dumbledore. "But alas, it is getting late and your mother would be worrying," he continued before apparating away.

Harry looked at the spot and used his different visions. He saw the Headmaster in the same spot. Harry laughed before flying up into his bedroom window, it wasn't like his family would notice.

Dumbledore looked on in shock as he finally apparated to Hogwarts. One thought echoed through his head, Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived.

XOXOXOXO

Every time Dumbledore had spare time he would go over to Potter Manor and play catch with Harry and talk to Eric. It was the twins eight birthday and Dumbledore had bought an expensive present. He had bought Eric a brand new quaffle and he had bought Harry a brand new golden snitch. The headmaster opened the door and strolled into the living room giving Eric his gift. The fat little boy quickly ripped off the wrapping paper. He lifted the quaffle to his eye.

"Thanks Professor," said Eric before rushing back to his other presents. Lily however noticed the other present in his hand.

"Eric, Sweetheart. The Professor has brought you another," said Lily. Eric's hazel eyes shone with greed as he dashed towards Albus. Albus lifted the present out of the boy's reach.

"This present is for Harry, not you Eric," said Dumbledore.

"BUT I'M THE BOY WHO LIVED!" screamed Eric stamping his feet on the floor.

"Harry who?" asked James before a moment of realisation shot across both the adult Potter's face. Lily got off he feet and rushed to Harry's room closely followed by Dumbledore and her huaband. Lily quickly unlocked the door. The sight of the room shocked the three adults. All that there was in the room was a baby's cot, a letter and a broken window. Both Potter's ran to window, while Albus ran to the letter.

DEAR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

LILY POTTER LOCKED ME IN MY ROOM BECAUSE I WOULDN'T MAKE ERIC SOME BACON. I THREW MY ONLY POSSESSION (EXCEPT THE BOOKS YOU BROUGHT ME) AND FOUND A CRYSTAL. THIS CRYSTAL IS KEY TO MY FUTURE. I WON'T BE FOUND UNLESS I WANT PEOPLE TO FIND ME

LOVE HARRY POTTER.

Dumbledore read through the letter multiple times, he didn't notice the Potters reading over his shoulder. As Albus finished the letter for a sixth time, he whipped out the Elder Wand and banished the Potters into the wall. Dumbledore screamed at Potters for a full half-hour before apparating back to Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore landed in his office. Fawkes the Phoenix landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore mindlessly patted the phoenix's head.

"Find him," said Dumbledore as he released the golden snitch.

XOXOXO

Harry stood on the edge of an arctic cliff. He through the crystal into the ice. A crystalline structure quickly erupted out of the ice. Harry flew into the structure through a clearly visible doorway (at least to him). Harry landed and heard a man cough. Harry spun around on his heel. A man who looked at lot like him stared him down.

"My son, you do not remember. I am Jor-El and I'm your father. You current age is eight years old. You're here before I expected you young man. I am here to provide knowledge, whether it be physical or historical. Here in this... Fortress of Solitude you shall learn about Krypton and your new home, Earth. So my son, speak," said Jor-El

"Who am I?" asked Harry

"You my son are Kal-El. You are the sole survivor of the planet Krypton. You have been raised a human but you are not one of them. Come with me Kal-El," said Jor-El. "What is that?" asked Jor-El.

Harry looked around and grabbed the golden snitch that hovered before him. The snitch glowed, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY LOVE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. Harry smiled before tucking the snitch into his pocket. Before both father (holographic) and son stepped into the learning chamber.

Meanwhile in Gotham City...

Dr Anthony Quinzel walked through the halls of the asylum known as Arkham Asylum. A couple of hours ago Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne had been murdered in front of their only son, Bruce. As a psychologist Anthony would love to examine both the boy and the murderer. However thoughts like those left his head as he thought about his daughter who was Bruce's age, Harleen. Anthony looked at the two cells that were occupied on this block. The first contained Joe Chill, the murderer of the Waynes. The second was some British guy. Anthony couldn't remember his name but the man constantly wore a turban, claimed to be a wizard and was terrified of vampires. The cell exploded and the British man stepped out.

"Kill the muggle or face the wrath of Lord Voldemort," said a raspy voice.

"Now Quirrel!" screamed the voice.

The last thing Doctor Anthony Quinzel saw was Quirrel raise and stick and shout "Avada Kedavra," a green light hit the doctor and killed him. By the time anyone found him, Quirrel was long gone.

A/N: So Superboy is getting his origin and hints at many characters in both the Harry Potter universe and the DC universe. Just to clear something up, the man in the forest with the coins wasn't Godric Gryffindor but the Phantom Stranger from DC Comics. The Stranger is actually Judas, the one from the bible. Read the New 52 comics for more background on the stranger. You won't be disappointed. Jor-El's speech is pretty much the same as the one from Superman the Movie


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3: Confrontations

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office rubbing his temples. In front him lay a large variety of muggle newspapers. Each headline focused upon the subject and had a picture of a young boy in a blue suit with a stylized S upon it. It had been three years since Harry Potter had disappeared.

Outrage spread through wizarding Britain like a wildfire. It was an outrageous, it was a scandal. The Potters had been neglecting their son in favour for the twin. It didn't matter that Eric was the Boy Who Lived. James Potter and the aurors went searching for Harry but they were unsuccessful. Losing Harry had made the Potter parents spoil Eric even more than they had and we even joining the staff at Hogwarts. James would be teaching first to third year Defense Against the Dark Arts and Lily would be assisting Professor Snape in Potions.

Lily Potter was sitting in the seat opposite Albus crying, James was stood with a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"That's H..Harry," said Lily. "That was the design unique," she continued.

"We will have to act upon this tomorrow. Don't you have to take young Eric to collect his school things in the morning," said Dumbledore noticing that the Potters were going to protest. The Potters merely nodded and left Dumbledore alone with his thoughts.

XOXOXO

Harry Potter walked down the street known as Diagon Alley. He was unnoticeable even though his eyes were Cerulean Blue and he looked quite similar to James Potter. The Fortress had acquired a large amount of money for him to purchase his school things. He had worked through his shopping quickly. The robes he needed had been synthesised back in his fortress.

The penultimate item he required was a pet companion. He was allowed a pet according to the letter he had received from a phoenix no less. According to his father, Kryptonians were normally deeply harmed by magic. Harry entered the store and looked for his pet. He saw a large variety of different animals like snakes, owls, cats and toads. He looked into the eyes of a snowy white owl and went to the counter to purchase the owl. Harry felt a fat hand touch his back.

"Give me that owl," said the tubby little boy. Harry immediately recognised the face of his brother Eric Potter. Greed filled the boys eyes.

"No, Hedwig is mine," said Harry calmly and forcefully. Hedwig hooted happily liking her name and agreeing with Harry's words.

"DAD!"screamed Eric. "This peasant has taken my owl," said Eric trying to snatch Hedwig's cage.

"She is my owl. I paid for her," said Harry pushing Eric back as lightly as he could. Lily Potter quickly ran to her fallen son. Kissing him all over. James grabbed Harry's shoulder as he tried to leave unnoticed.

" Don't you touch Eric and give him that owl. Don't you know that Eric is the Boy Who Lived," sneered the Auror. James visibly recoiled backwards as he saw the face of the boy he shouting at.

"Harry," said James loud enough for everyone in the shop to hear. The Lost Potter was there standing right in front of them. Harry took the opportunity to run out of the store and into the final store Ollivanders.

"Please don't tell them where I am," pleaded Harry as he leaped over the counter and hid. Ollivander looked bewildered. Realization dawned upon him as he saw Lily and James Potter sprint into his store.

" Did Harry run in here?," asked Lily in the same desperate tone her son had used.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen the youngest Potter twin, ever," said the wand maker. Both Potters left the store crying. Harry stood up after using his X-ray vision to check if the coast was clear.

"Thanks," said Harry wiping the dust of his clothes and Hedwig's cage.

"No problem Mr Potter. Now let's find you a wand," said Ollivander dismayingly.

XOXOXO

Harry twirled his new wand in his hand. Eleven inches with holly and phoenix feather. He was in the store for over two hours until he was handed his now purchased wand. Ollivander's eyes went wide and ran off after snatching Harry's money.

"I expect great things from you Harry Potter," said Ollivander as he walked back into storeroom of his store. Harry realised something as he walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron. He was being surrounded by members of the now defunct Order of the Phoenix.

"Stupefy!" screamed the wizards. Harry stood and took the spells. James looked on in glee, his second son would be returning home. All the faces in Diagon Alley dropped as Harry Potter was still standing. His clothes gone revealing a blue suit with a stylised S upon.

"Superboy!" shouted a young muggleborn before fainting. The Order stood there stunned as Superboy used his super breath to blow the Order of the Phoenix and flew of back to his Fortress of Solitude.


End file.
